phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Hahn Mahlay
"...The whole planet is in serious danger! I want to help with the power of science!" : — Hahn speaking to his father in Krup Hahn Mahlay is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. He is a scholar at Piata Academy. While he is not able to wield the strongest weapons, he boasts some powerful techniques that are second only to Rune. Biography Hahn was born in the town of Krup to the local blacksmith. Hahn became interested in learning and would later join the Piata Academy. This upset his father, who wanted Hahn to take on the family business, and he was disowned. However, one employee of the shop says that Hahn's research is the reason they are able to make such armor, and he is regarded as the village's most successful citizen. At some point he fell in love and proposed to Saya, a schoolteacher in Krup. While working at the Piata Academy, Hahn served as an assistant to Professor Holt. When Holt and his team disappeared, Hahn began to search for his whereabouts. When he attempted to get answers from the principal, he evaded the issue. When monsters started to appear in the Academy's basement, Hahn was responsible for blocking any passage into the basement. When Alys and Chaz arrived with permission to enter, Hahn asked to go with them. He felt that there was a connection between the monsters and Holt's disappearance. Alys allowed him to go with them, but not for free. Together they successfully purged the basement of monsters, but were shocked to find monster breeding capsules in the lower area of the basement. Alys questioned Hahn about it, but Hahn insisted he knew nothing of it. Alys instead strong-armed the principal for answers, who revealed that Zio was responsible for the disappearance of Holt. Hahn immediately announced he was heading to Birth Valley , hiring Alys and Chaz for protection. A running gag is that Hahn is too cowardly to do anything on his own, and has to keep hiring Alys and Chaz, the former of whom charges a larger sum each time. While on the search for the Alshline, Hahn begged the group to bypass Krup. They ignored his pleas anyway, and while at the local armor store, he would face his father, who was still angry at him. His mother reassured him however that his father was proud of him. He would also briefly reunite with Saya. After freeing the citizens of Zema and professor Holt, Hahn was preparing to return to the academy. When monsters began to emerge from Birth Valley, he became worried about Holt and hired Alys and Chaz again, reluctantly taking it out of his wedding fund. When Alys was struck by the Black Energy Wave, Hahn and Saya took care of her despite the way she had exploited him. After she died, Hahn would return to the university, seeking to get them to come up with a plan for action. However, the principal and many of the professors refused to act, causing Hahn to brand them as cowards. For most of the rest of the game, Hahn trains in secret and becomes stronger so he can be help to Chaz and the others. When the Profound Darkness opened a way into Motiva, Hahn along with Gryz, Raja, Demi, and Kyra gathered at the Motiva Spaceport. He is one of five optional characters that the player can choose to fight the Profound Darkness. In the game's conclusion, Hahn returns to the Academy. He admits that he has grown disgusted with some of the people there, but he intends to turn these feelings into inner strength. The epilogue shows him writing on a blackboard, showing that he has returned to teaching. Abilities Hahn begins the game at level 1 (0 XP). Stats Hahn's stats, while not as extreme as Rune's, reinforce his role as a technique user. His good dexterity and vision skill help him hit with daggers and his eliminate skill when not using techniques. He has low resistance to physical attacks, but high resistance to magic attacks. The drawbacks of his low agility can be mitigated by placing him in the rear of the party. Techniques Hahn is the only player character with access to bio techniques, which have a chance to weaken or instantly defeat most enemies other than machines and bosses. Notably, meta slugs and guilgenovas are not resistant to bio effects. He also has access to all ice and physical attack techniques, a psi technique, and some healing and status recovery techniques. Skills Hahn's skills can improve the party's dexterity, deal energy damage, or instantly defeat an enemy. Vision is glitched and adds a set value to dexterity, which depends on the version of the game, rather than being dependent on any of Hahn's stats. Eliminate requires Hahn to be wielding a dagger; vision and astral do not. Combos * Paradin blow: astral and ray blade in any order; light damage to one enemy * Fire storm: zan/gizan/nazan and foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli in any order; fire damage to all enemies * Blizzard: wat/giwat/nawat and zan/gizan/nazan/hewn in any order; ice damage to all enemies * Conduct thunder: wat/giwat/nawat, followed by tandle; electric damage to all enemies * Triblaster: wat foi and tsu in any order; energy damage to all enemies * Holocaust: savol and diem in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with bio element Equipment Hahn can equip daggers or knives as weapons. Daggers and knives are both one handed weapons with moderate attack power. Hahn can alternatively wear shields. He can wear circlets and suits as armor. Hahn begins the game equipped with a , a , a , and . Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans